Give me a reason
by cricket.n.twinkie
Summary: Draco and Ron love each other, but when their relationship is finally open with each other, Harry starts to have some secret feelings.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: We do not own any part of the Harry Potter series, and are not getting paid for producing this story. This is not ment as an insult to J.K.R.**

**A/n: This story involves me, Twinkie (as Ron), my accompliss, Cricket (as Draco), and another friend of ours, Candice (as Harry). It's one of our first Fanfics/Role Plays. Burns are welcome. We want to know the truth thats all. Please review. If you are a homophobe, please do not read..you may have a heart attack! Thank you! Enjoy! (m/m/m) **

_**Draco POV**_

Draco woke up after a horrible nightmare. "Woah..." he whispered while holding his head. He had dreamt that he was out with Ron when suddenly, Ron got shot! His breath slowed and he calmed down a bit.

He had been having a bunch of weird dreams lately, but he wasn't entirely sure why. He had secretly liked Ron for quite a while now and was beginning to think that it was a sign from his body to confess his feelings before it might be too late. All he knew for sure was he needed the dreams to stop, and soon.

_**Ron POV**_

Ron was walking around in circles in the common room, waiting patiently for daylight. He hadn't slept in about a week, his grades were also slipping down the drain, along with his social life. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" Ron asked himself out loud while rubbing his forehead. He had only been thinking about one thing 24/7, Draco.

...WHY DRACO?!...

He hated Draco. Harry and him had bad times with Draco in the past, and Ron hated him! Well, his body and mind say different.


	2. Class time

**Disclaimer: We do not own any part of the Harry Potter series, and are not getting paid for producing this story. This is not ment as an insult to J.K.R.**

**A/n: This story involves me, Twinkie (as Ron), my accompliss, Cricket (as Draco), and another friend of ours, Candice (as Harry). It's one of our first Fanfics/Role Plays. Burns are welcome. We want to know the truth thats all. Please review. If you are a homophobe, please do not read..you may have a heart attack! Thank you! Enjoy! (m/m/m) **

_**Draco POV**_

Draco decided to get up and take a shower. He cleansed himself and rid his mind of the horrible nightmare. He washed, dressed, then wandered to the Slytherin common room, where he sat down and waited. It was double potions with the Gryffindors today. He would be able to see Ron, but couldn't talk to him. Ron and Harry hated his guts, and it would be weird if if he just tried to start a conversation with him. It tore him apart knowing that.

Draco walked into the potions class room, and sat at his regular spot. "Today," Snape began when everyone was seated, "We will be pairing with someone from the opposite house."

Many groans could be heard. He began pairing people up randomly. "Potter, you're with Zabini." Harry thought to protest, but thought better of it. "Weasley, you pair with Mr. Malfoy." Draco's heart began to race. Harry shot Ron a stmpathetic look as he set up with Zabini.

Draco couldn't believe it. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world! Muggle, and wizard both! He hoped he wouldn't screw things up too badly.

_**Ron POV**_

When Ron heard he was being paired with Draco, his heart litterally skipped a beat. How ironic! For the past few weeks, all he could think about was Draco, and now they were partners for a project in class.

"Now get into your groups." Snape said in that snotty voice of his. Ron watched Harry get out of his chair and walk over to his partner, Zabini, and sit at their table. Ron sighed and stood out of his chair. He slowly made his way over to Draco's table and sat down.

"Ugh...Hi...Draco." Ron spoke as he pulled out the chair to sit down. He glanced over to Harry and somewhat regreated being partnered with Draco, even though he had no original power over it. What if he said something to give away his crush on Draco, or he looked at him wrong or something. Even though he wanted to tell him so Draco could knock some since into himself. He glanced back over to Harry with a very uneasy look on his face, and watched Harry snicker at him.

Ron looked back over to Draco and sat patiently, waiting for the project to start.

_**Draco POV**_

Draco watched Ron look at Harry. He knew it, he hated him. He tried to keep his usual sneer on his face, but it was hard. He knew it was going to be an intresting class. "Today we are going to make a fairly simple potion to cure minor wounds, such as: burns, bruises, and cuts." Snape wrote the ingrediants and directions on the board.

Draci got out some supplies and began to set up. "Will you get the other ingrediants please Ron?" Oh crap... He said please, so unlike him. Would Ron notice?

_**Ron POV**_

"Sure Malfoy." Ron replied back. Oh crap... He was being polite to Draco!

Wait...

Did Draco just say please? What the hell! Ron paused for a second, why were they being polite to each other? Ron knew why he was being so nice, but why was Draco?

_**Draco POV**_

He watched Ron walk away. Phew! "I don't think he..." Wait. Was Ron being polite to him.

Maybe he likes me too?...No not possible. He hated my guts. Im just imagining it because I'm jumpy... Yes, thats it. Im nervous./

He had spaced out and suddenly realized it. He was brought back to the right world when Snape harshly yelled at him.

"Mr Malfoy!" Snape sneered, "would you be so kind as to stay with us for the remainder of this class?" He heard Harry snicker. Normally he would have turned around and shot him a death glare, but he was rather embarassed. "So-sorry sir." he studdered. He really wanted Ron back so they could start working.


	3. Hallway Chat

**Disclaimer: We do not own any part of the Harry Potter series, and are not getting paid for producing this story. This is not ment as an insult to J.K.R.**

**A/n: This story involves me, Twinkie (as Ron), my accompliss, Cricket (as Draco), and another friend of ours, Candice (as Harry). It's one of our first Fanfics/Role Plays. Burns are welcome. We want to know the truth thats all. Please review. If you are a homophobe, please do not read..you may have a heart attack! Thank you! Enjoy! (m/m/m) **

_**Ron POV**_

After class Ron decided that he was going to be brave and approch Draco. "Hey Draco, ugh. Since we are partners do you want to get together later today and work on the projects homework?" Ron was terrifyed of what his 'comrad' was going to say. Ron cringed and prepared for the yelling.

_**Draco POV**_

Woah! Did Ron just ask if they could get together later? "Uhh..." He must look like na idiot right now. "Yeah, I guess." Oh my god. He sounded so gay right now. He hoped he hadn't blown his cover or anything. He really liked Ron more than anything in the world. "See you later then...At the library at 1:00." They had an hour 'till then.

Draco muttered as he walked away, "Anything for the object of my greatest desire." Suddenly realizing he said it aloud he prayed Ron didn't hear it...but then again, hoped he did.

_**Ron POV**_

"What?" Ron asked to get Draco's attention. "Did you say something?" Ron had a look of hope on his face. He swore he heard Draco say something about Ron being desirable, yet again, his ears could be twisting words on him, it always happens. Suddenly, Ron got a perfect idea! In the library, Ron would tell Draco his true feelings. He wanted Draco to know his feelings for him so badly, so he was going to confess his situation to Draco this afternoon! BRILLANT!

_**Draco POV**_

Draco swore he heard Ron say somthing to him, but he was afraid to turn around. Well, he had an hour to think about what he could talk to Ron about. Should he tell him? Maybe. He didn't know what to do or say.

'Well I suppose I could tell him. I mean, he already hates me right? Yes, thats it. I'll tell him him in the library later.'

He walked off to the Great Hall to eat. His plan had been set. He'd tell Ron at 1.


	4. The Library

**Disclaimer: We do not own any part of the Harry Potter series, and are not getting paid for producing this story. This is not ment as an insult to J.K.R.**

**A/n: This story involves me, Twinkie (as Ron), my accompliss, Cricket (as Draco), and another friend of ours, Candice (as Harry). It's one of our first Fanfics/Role Plays. Burns are welcome. We want to know the truth thats all. Please review. If you are a homophobe, please do not read..you may have a heart attack! Thank you! Enjoy! (m/m/m) **

_**Rons POV**_

Ron didn't even think about eating. He was too nrevous. He was sure he would vomit if he ate anything. He went into the library about 30 minutes early. To get his mind off of things, he started looking up things for his project with Draco. As Ron looked for a book to do with his research with, he was having second thoughts about telling Draco, also about being there!

'Well,' he thought, 'I have to stay here. I need to work on my project with Draco. But...,' he continued to think, 'should I tell him that I'm in love with him? I should, and Im going to.' He told himself confidently.

_**Draco POV**_

Draco sat down with Crabbe and Goyle, but said nothing to either. He was hungry, but didn't eat much. He was nervous and had no idea what he was going to say to Ron. "What if I make a fool of myself?" he muttered to himself. "I have half an hour untill I need to be in the library. He got up and decided to walk around. He would make it to the library eventually...sooner than he expected. He walked into the library to find Ron already there.

_**Rons POV**_

Ron heard the library door open and out of pure habit turned around to see who walked in, and as soon as he did, and saw who it was, he regreted doing it. "Oh shit." Ron mumbled, "He's here early. Out of time!" Ron couldn't even describe what he felt, fear, anxiety, relief. Ron couldn't deside what to do.

'I'm going to tell him. I am!' he told himself.

Ron set his book that he got from the shelf down onto the table, and walked over to meet Draco. His palms were sweating, _he_ was sweating! Ron was so nervous. He loved Draco, it was so hard!

"Hey Draco." Ron told him as he approached his love. 'The sooner the better.' Ron told himself. "Draco, can I...talk to you?" He asked uncertanily.

_**Draco POV**_

Draco almost turned around and walked away, but he didn't. "Umm, okay then..." Did Ron have something important to tell him too? "Funny, because I wanted to talk to you too." Draco was really nervous, he wanted to tell Ron, but was afraid. Draco walked over to a table, and motioned Ron to follow. This was going to be intresting.

_**Rons POV**_

Ron sat down at the table. Then before he could talk himself out of it. Ron said, "Im in love with you Draco." Rons eyes widened and his breath dissappeared out of his lungs, like they had just collapsed. Did he just do that! Ron was so scared. He didn't want to stay for the reaction. He hurridly picked up all his things and a few books and flew out the double doors to go to his common house.

What the hell did he just do? He's such an idiot.

_**Draco POV**_

Draco go up, leaving his stuff, and ran as fast as he could after Ron. As he caught up, he called out, "Ron! WAIT!" Grabbing his arm in the process. He turned Ron around and kissed him, then backed away a bit still holding his arm.

_**Ron POV**_

Rons eyes widened. What...the...hell? 'AGH!' That's what was going through Rons head. He was on cloud 9! YAY! Wow, he felt a little light headed. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head, a smile came upon his face, and he fell with a thud to the ground.

...To be continued...


	5. Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer: We do not own any part of the Harry Potter series, and are not getting paid for producing this story. This is not ment as an insult to J.K.R.**

**A/n: This story involves me, Twinkie (as Ron), my accompliss, Cricket (as Draco), and another friend of ours, Candice (as Harry). It's one of our first Fanfics/Role Plays. Burns are welcome. We want to know the truth thats all. Please review. If you are a homophobe, please do not read..you may have a heart attack! Thank you! Enjoy! (m/m/m) **

**_Ron POV (continued)_**

He awoke in the hospital wing. "What happened?" Ron asked aloud. "You fainted my dear." Madam Pomfrey said as she straightened some flowers that were by his bed. "You will be fine in a while though. Just drink this pumpkin juice and you'll be as good as new." She placed a glass of pumpkin juice on the side table by his bed. He didn't believe he got flowers. Who from?

_**Draco POV**_

Draco wanted to the hospital wing and paused outside the door. 'He must hate me right now...' He knocked quietly on the door and opened it slowly. "Um...excuse me, Madam Pomfrey...I came to see Ron again."

"Ohh yess, come in sweetie. He has come around and is reading." Draco walked over to Ron's bed and stopped. He didn't really know what to say.

"Umm, hey there. You seem better...Im sorry about earlier... Yeah.." Draco Decided it was best to shut up and wait for Ron to speak.

_**Rons POV**_

Ron saw Draco walk through the doors, so he put his book down.

"Ohh, Hey Draco." Ron said, "Look, there is no reason to be sorry. HA! Im the one who should be sorry for running out of ther library on you like that, and for passing out on you. Wow. Thats embarrassing, I'm a bloody idiot." Ron laughed as he finished talking. "So, did you send the flowers?" Ron laughed again, he must have been jacked up on something! Either the medicine, or the high from kissing Draco. Either one, Ron loved the feeling.

_**Draco POV**_

Draco blushed slightly. "Yeah...I sent them..." he couldn't think of what to say. He laughed a little, "Heh, a part of passing out, it was kind of nice." he giggled nervously. He wanted to kiss Ron and him not pass out. He walked over to the bed and say down at the edge. He had a sort of creepy look in his eye.

_**Ron POV**_

Ron noticed the creepy, stalker-ish look in Draco's eye. "What are you thinking Malfoy?" Ron questioned, "and why is that look on your face?" Ron thought about all the things Draco could have been thinking...

Damn naughty thoughts!

_**Draco POV**_

"Do you wish to find out?"

_**Ron POV**_

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact."

_**Draco POV**_

"If you insist." He leaned down and kissed Ron.


	6. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: We do not own any part of the Harry Potter series, and are not getting paid for producing this story. This is not meant as an insult to J.K.R.**

**A/N: This story involves me, Twinkie (as Ron), my accomplice, Cricket (as Draco), and another friend of ours, Candice (as Harry). It's one of our first Fanfics/Role Plays. Burns are welcome. We want to know the truth that's all. Please review. If you are a homophobe, please do not read… you may have a heart attack! Thank you! Enjoy! (m/m/m)**

**(I just figured out how to use the line… lol)**

_**Harry POV**_

Harry opened the door to the hospital wing and froze at the sight before him. "Bloody hell..." he thought in disbelief, as he backed up and stood behind the door. He couldn't quite tell what he was feeling. Disbelief certainly. Jealousy? He did not have any of those feelings for either of them...did he? No way. Draco probably cursed Ron or something like that.

Harry started to leave, but curiosity got the best of him and he stayed hidden behind the door.

_**Draco POV**_

Draco broke the kiss and looked over to the door, but saw nothing. 'I must be imagining things' he thought to himself. He leaned back down and kissed Ron again. He was just being a paranoid, that's all.

_**Harry POV**_

Harry peeked back in the room.

"KISSING AGAIN?" Harry thought enraged.

"If anyone kisses Ron it should be me!" Wait, did he just say that? Harry shook his head and decided it might be a good idea to memorize the wallpaper in the Gryffindor common room and he walked off reluctantly.

_**Draco POV**_

Draco looked over at Harry, "WHAT!" Draco sprang away from the bed and watched Harry leave. 'Harry likes Ron too?... Wow...'

"Did you know about this" Draco sat back down on the bed.

...'Harry's hot, maybe this could work out...'

_**Ron POV**_

"Know about what!" Ron exclaimed. He was really confused. What was Draco talking about? He knew Harry was hiding while He and Draco were kissing, but why did he say sitting there for so long watching them?

Ron threw his blanket off of him. He had to go talk to Harry about this. "Madam Pomfrey, I feel much better. I best get going!" Ron attempted to get out of his bed, but was stopped by Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Weasley, stay in bed dear. You don't know for sure if you are actually well again. You at least need to stay here in bed for about an hour more." Madam Pomfrey slid Ron's legs back onto the bed and covered him back up again.

'Damnit!' Ron thought to himself, 'I need to talk to Harry...He needs to know my secret. The secret I don't even want to admit to myself! The secret that involves him...

...and Draco...


End file.
